


To the Knuckles

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan wasn't sure when Dean asked him to do this one sexual act for him, but now that they're doing it... They're both getting into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Gracious, what a hideously unsubtle title. I am so sorry.
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=6391617#t6391617) from the Kink Meme!
> 
> And they wanted **What it says on the tin. I don't care who's giving and who's receiving as long as fisting.** Pretty easy, really. :P

"Alright, Dean... Breathe... You can take the knuckles." Aidan murmured, gentle, voice a little hoarse. Aidan thought he wouldn't be comfortable doing this, but watching the way Dean's whole body trembled, pink ring stretched wide by four of Aidan's fingers... Aidan was almost glad that the New Zealander couldn't see how aroused he was.

"Go, Aidan..." Dean breathed, pushing his head down on the bed. He braced his weight on his elbows, his knees keeping his ass up lifted as the Irishman crouched behind him. Aidan pressed his hand forward, feeling Dean's already stretched muscles give a little further, before he eased back again, sliding his four fingers out just a little then pushing back in. He watched his knuckles disappear inside Dean, hearing Dean hiss softly, though he made no protest. Instead Dean reached back a hand, grabbing and spreading his cheeks a little further apart, letting Aidan press in deeper until his the crook of his thumb pressed against Dean's ring.

"Fuck, Dean... You like that?" Aidan muttered and Dean groaned, nodding his head and pushing his hips back wantonly. Aidan reached up with his free hand to grip Dean's hip, holding him steady as he gave a few thrusts with his hand, drawing out only to press right back in. Dean's head arched up, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing tightly shut, his own hand tightening against his ass cheek.

"Aaah, fuck... Uugh." Dean moaned out, each thrust of Aidan's hand into him making his hips twitch and roll, noise after noise of appreciation spilling out of him. Aidan grinned, continuing to push his hand in as deep as it went, then drawing it back out slowly before sliding it back in. Each thrust went easier than the last, and he could feel Dean shifting to try and meet his movements, Dean's hand dropping away from his backside to brace himself against the bed. He watched as Dean's head fell forward, legs shuffling further apart, and it was all too obvious how hard he was from this, his swollen cock hanging between his thighs.

Aidan reached for the lube, drizzling more down over his hand, watching it dribble down Dean's crack and over his sack, Dean shivering at the cool wetness. Aidan wet his lips, twisting his hand a little to make sure it was properly wet before jamming it in a little harder, and again faster, and Dean cried out. He fist fucked Dean for a few moments, before his free hand moved to give Dean's backside an appreciative squeeze. He eased himself up a bit, letting his hand stroke it's way up Dean's back until it could fist in his short hair, Dean letting his head get tugged back.

Aidan shuffled forward, letting his cock press against Dean's ass cheek, rubbing against him a little as he dragged Dean up by his hair, Dean propping himself up with his arms. He turned his head, whimpering at Aidan as it pulled his hair, and the other man leant in to capture Dean's lip in a sloppy kiss. Aidan pressed his hand in as they kissed, swallowing Dean's gasp.

As they parted, Aidan gently pushed Dean back down to the bed, his hand trailing down Dean's spine to rest on the small of his back. Dean fell back onto his elbows, groaning as Aidan twisted his hand within him. He was stretched wide around Aidan's hand, and he wanted it so much. He loved feeling so open and so full, letting Aidan know so as more pleasured noises spilled from his lips.

As Dean squirmed against him, Aidan pushed his hand all the way in, before giving it a few quick jerks, letting his knuckles rub against Dean's spot, feeling his muscles spasm against his hand. Aidan groaned softly, reaching down to grip his own straining cock, starting to stroke it in time with the jabs of his hand into Dean.

"Nngh... Ooh." Dean gave a hiss, reaching back an arm to grip Aidan's wrist. He pulled the Irishman's hand into him, then held it still for a moment. He then stroked up, letting his fingers trail over where Aidan's hand was firmly buried in him. Dean bit his lip, a little thrill running through him at the thought that it was Aidan's hand buried in him. "Aidan... Ohh fuck."

"Dean..." Aidan replied. Dean's hand slid back to grip around his wrist, holding Aidan's arm steady as he could as he began to roll his hips back against the hand inside him. Aidan growled. "Fuck, yes... Ride my hand."

"Uh. Oh shit." Dean's head arched back again, his hips rolling, Aidan doing his best to keep his hand obligingly still. He watched Dean's ring slide over his hand, slipping off his knuckles then taking them right back in again, and it was fucking hot. Dean's desperate moans were hot too, Aidan stroking himself faster, feeling the desire starting to well up in his lower stomach just from watching Dean like this.

Aidan jerked his arm up to meet Dean's downward rock and Dean halted with a slight jerk and a moan of pleasure. Aidan started to thrust his hand inside, fast jabs that rubbed Dean's spot, and it made him give out a stuttering moan.

"U-u-uh-uh-uuuhhh."

"Can you cum from this?" Aidan wondered, his voice breathless, his hand jerking over himself at the same pace he was ramming his hand into Dean's body. Dean shuddered, moaning and nodding his head.

"Yes. Yes. Work my spot and fuck me hard... Fuck me with your hand." Dean begged, and Aidan did as he was told, fucking Dean as fast as he could with his hand, feeling the smooth walls inside and pushing up against where he knew that spot to be. Dean's back arched, and he pressed his face down into the mattress to stifle his desperate noises, because he was so turned on that Aidan was doing this for him. He was going to feel Aidan all through tomorrow's shooting and he wanted that. "Aidan... Aidan!"

"Yes, Dean. C'mon. You're stretched so fucking wide over my hand..."

Dean was almost there, and Aidan was just as close, jerking himself hard, feeling Dean's muscles flinch, watching his hips buck and strain and push. He looked so perfect like this, so excited over being stretched to his limits... Aidan was going to cum watching it... And Dean was going to cum being fucked by Aidan's hand rather than his cock tonight.

"Oh... Fuck... Aidan... Fuuuck." Dean was gasping out, and Aidan rolled his hand, twisting up his fingers so they rubbed against Dean's spot with each thrust until the older man tensed hard. HIs muscles tried to clench down around Aidan's hand, stopping his thrusts though his fingers continued to press and rub over Dean's spot as Dean shuddered and trembled, cumming in hard spurts over and over again, making a complete mess of the sheets.

As Dean slumped forward, and Aidan let his hand slip free. Dean stretched himself out with a groan, his face twitching in a little wince, before he smiled over at Aidan. He then jerked back up onto his elbows, looking concerned.

"Oh, I have to... You..." He looked Aidan over, seeing his hand on his spent cock, a little breathless smile on his face.

"I'm all good, Dean..." Aidan murmured, laying himself out next to Dean, leaning in to kiss him, Dean humming contentedly against his lips.


End file.
